The efficient functioning of the finger and/or toe joints is important to the well being and mobility of the human body. An interphalangeal joint is comprised by the distal end portion of a first phalange and the proximal end portion of the adjacent phalange. Similarly, the metacarpal-phalangeal joint is formed by the distal end of the metacarpus and the proximal end of the proximal phalange. In a normal healthy body these joints will be covered with articular cartilage. The presence of this cartilage allows the bones of the joint to move smoothly and freely through their range of motion.
Diseases such as rheumatoid- and osteo-arthritis can cause erosion of the articular cartilage so that the components of the joint rub together causing pain and further erosion. Bone erosion may cause the bones themselves to attempt to compensate for the erosion which may result in the bone being reshaped. This misshapen joint may cause pain and may eventually cease to function altogether.
Operations to replace the interphalangeal joint are known. In these operations prosthetic joints may be introduced. One type of known prosthesis is a one-piece prosthesis comprising a central body and two oppositely projecting stem portions of reduced cross-section. These stem portions are implanted into the machined ends of bones adjacent the joint. One example of a prosthesis of this kind is described in GB1192960. A modification of these types of prostheses having a hinge-type mechanism between the two stem portions is described in WO96/25129. Whilst joints of this kind go some way to addressing the requirement for an acceptable interphalangeal prosthesis, they suffer from various disadvantages including the long-term stiffening of the joint. It is therefore desirable to provide a prosthesis which more accurately reflects the natural joint.
The natural joint comprises a ball shaped articular head on the distal end of the proximal bone which articulates against a generally socket-shaped surface on the head of the proximal end of the distal bone. Thus, a prosthesis which more accurately reflects the natural joint will generally comprise two separate components such that the resultant movement of the joint most accurately replicates the natural movement of the digit into which it is implanted. Examples of two-part prosthesis comprising one part having an articulating head and a second part having a socket shaped surface on which the head of the first part can articulate are described in WO98/19637, WO92/00709, U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,121 and EP0338715. In each of these prosthesis arrangements there is described a proximal component comprising a shaft for implantation in the resected proximal bone and a head which is at least in part convex and a distal component comprising a shaft for implantation in the resected distal bone and a head which is at least in part concave such that in use the convex head of the proximal component is in articulating contact with the complementary concave head of the distal component.
Whilst these arrangements go some way to resolving the problems detailed above, they still suffer from certain disadvantages and drawbacks. In particular, they generally require substantial resection of the bone into which the prosthesis component is to be inserted before the prosthesis can be used. This is not generally desirable. Further, as the resection required to accommodate these devices is flat to accommodate the flat underside of the prosthesis, there is a high risk of damage to, or a loss of, the collateral ligaments.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic plan view of a distal component of a conventional two-part prosthesis which can be inserted into a suitably machined proximal end of a distal bone forming the joint. The distal component of the prosthesis comprises a shaft 1 and a head 2 having a flat bearing component which may be integral with the shaft or may be a separate component which may be removably attachable to the shaft. X represents the minimum amount of material under the articulating surface.
It is therefore desirable to provide a component which provides which reduces the amount of bone which has to be resected to enable the prosthesis to be inserted. However, it will be understood that there should be a depth of material under the articulating surface to provide sufficient support. Preferably it is desirable to provide a prosthesis which when inserted in position enables the collateral ligaments to be retained.